The Modern Generation
by writingrox12
Summary: Its the Breakfast Club all over again, but with new characters and new people. 'Cept Vernon of course. He's still here.
1. Introducing The New Set

This is **NOT** a self insertion. The characters in this fic are completely fictional!

* * *

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did was wrong. But we think you are crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...and an athlete...and a basketcase...a princess...and a criminal...Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely, _

_The Breakfast Club_

* * *

**_The Princess _**

"Amy! Did you take my damn brown eyeliner again?"

"I took it with me last night so that I could touch-up after I was done dancing...And it fell in the toilet at the club..."

Whitney Valance groaned and walked into her room to see her older sister sitting at the computer.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's my only good eyeliner! Dammit, Amy!" Whitney snapped.

Turning around and walking back into the upstairs bathroom, Whitney sighed and took the black eyeliner out of her small make-up bag. She seriously hated how Amy took everything without asking, and then not even offering to replace it if it got ruined! The nerve of her older sister. Whitney snorted slightly as she finished putting her sister's black eyeliner on and she sighed, looking at her reflection. She looked way better with brown. But oh well. It was just detention with a bunch of losers that she was never going to have to say another word to ever again. She sighed and grabbed her purse before walking down the stairs, where her mother stood glaring at her.

"Mom, please, I don't want to fight about it right now!" Whitney said as she secured her dangly star earings.

"Whitney Renee Valance, I still cannot believe that you got detention...Today was supposed to be our mall trip! I have to work tomorow, so you're not going until next weekend, just so you know." Mrs. Valance said angrily.

"Mom, let's just go. C'mon." Whitney said as she opened the front door.

**_The Brain _**

Jason Wilkins sighed as he climbed into his dad's green Saab. He was about to listen to a fifteen minute lecture about all the things that could have been done to prevent this Saturday detention. He looked out the window and at their perfect green house as Mr. Wilkins climbed in. He sighed and tried pushing down the wild dark hair that would never comb out.

"Are you trying to get attention from us, Jason?" Mr. Wilkins asked as soon as they were out of the drive way.

"No, dad, it was stupid. I didn't think." Jason said, almost mechanically.

"Damn right you didn't think! This is the last time something like this is going to happen, right?" Mr. Wilkins said, glaring at his sixteen-year-old son.

"Yes. The first and the last, dad. Don't worry. I'm not going to do it again." Jason said with a shake of his head, still not looking at his dad.

"Better not. Or else your mother and I will have no choice but to enroll you in Gretham's." Mr. Wilkins nodded threateningly.

Jason sighed.

"Yes, dad, I know." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me, Jason Andrew! I'm being dead serious."

"I know, I know. So am I." Jason said nodding.

"Jason, this is going on your permanent record! Colleges look at this stuff, Jason! Do you want to go to a good college? Do you? Then you better get your act together, do you understand me?" Mr. Wilkins said as he pulled in front of the highschool.

"Why are we here so early anyways? Vernon's not going to be here for another fifteen minutes." Jason shrugged, noticing that the digital clock in the car only said 8:45.

"Because by arriving early, your principal will know that you're serious about doing your time. Out." Mr. Wilkins said.

Jason rolled his eyes and got out of the car, slamming the door closed. He walked towards the door and snorted when he found that it was still locked. The damn janitor wasn't even here yet to unlock the doors. He sighed and sat against the brick building with a yawn.

_**The Basket Case**_

Shortly after a green Saab pulled away, a small, beatup, old punchbug drove up behind it. When the driver door opened, the engine stopped and a short multi-colored haired girl stepped out. Walking by Jason like he wasn't even there, she pulled a random bobby-pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. She tapped her foot as she shuffled the pin around a little before turning the knob and pulling the door open. She walked and Jason jumped up and ran in before the door closed on him.

Olivia Mandrachiss walked down the hall way and ran her fingers through her blue, green, purple, orange, red, blonde, and brown hair as she headed towards the vending machine. She sighed and put a buck twenty five in and pushed the 'Strawberry Melon' Tropicana drink. It came out and she grabbed it. Olivia glanced down at the kid that she'd seen sitting against the wall.

"What?" she asked before opening and taking a swig out of the fruit drink.

"Nothing. Um...I'm Jason." he said holding his hand out.

"Do you want a sticker?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

The kid...Jason...put his hand back down to his side and glared at her slightly.

"Just trying to be friendly." he said.

"We're not at Group, we're in detention." Olivia said before walking past him and to the library.

_**The Criminal**_

"Major, you've got five God damned seconds to get the hell out of my house or I'm going to kill you!" came a shriek from an old woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"BYE!" Major Wells ducked as a half-empty beer bottle was lunged at his head.

After making sure to slam the front door, Major sighed, taking in the smoke-free fresh air. He whistled lightly as he walked down the steps, running his fingers through his black hair. Not naturally black, he was a bottle black. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed in the direction of the school.

"Where the hell is it--" he muttered, shuffling through his coat pockets. "Ah, there we go." he said, pulling out an iPod.

He placed the head phones in his ears and turned the contraption on. Saoisin screamed into ears and he nodded his head to the beat. As he walked, Major silently wondered if the kid he'd swiped this from was missing it. Probobly. He took it over a month ago. But the songs that were on it were horrible. All sorts of boy bands and girlie shite. It was tragic that a MALE sixteen-year-old would listen to such things. But whatever. That didn't matter because Major had wiped it clean and loaded a million good songs on it. He smirked at the thought of Drew Stephens dancing around in his Lacrosse uniform to NSYNC. Although the iPod had never belonged to Drew Stephens, it was still a funny thought to picture sports star doing such a thing.

**_-The Athlete-_**

****

"You can't get a scholarship if you get kicked off of the team, Drew!" Mr. Stephens said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah." Drew Stephens muttered, rolling his eyes as they drove up in front of the school.

"I'm serious! If you get detention enough, you're off the Lacrosse team, the wrestling team, and the swim team!"

"Like you'd ever make me drop any of those sports." Drew said, opening the car door.

"No! The school will kick you off!"

"Bye, dad. Pick me up at two at Randy's house." Drew said stepping out.

"Oh no, we've got to practice. You haven't been as strong lately, we need to work. I'll pick you up here at one." Mr. Stephens said before driving off, giving Drew enough time to slam the door shut.

"Ass hole," he muttered, being tempted to chuck a rock as the truck drove away.

He turned around and saw Carl the Janitor unlocking the door. Carl turned around and held the door open for him.

"Thanks," Drew said as he walked past him and headed towards the library.

_Ten minutes later, all of the teens sat in the library all looking moody and bored, with the exception of Olivia, who looked about ready to run a marathon. Little did any of them know, that they were about to make the closest friends that any of them had ever had._


	2. Crazy Memories

This chapter is...Strong T rating. Sexual themes. If you snicker at the word sexual, then you're clearly not mature enough to read this chapter.

* * *

Whitney huffed as she flopped down into her seat next to Drew Stephens, the only some-what normal person in here. She supposed that if she had to pick someone to be stuck in here with, it'd be Drew. He hung out with the same crowd as her. She sighed and looked around at the others. She knew the freak in the back. She was in her English class. Her name was Olivia...something. Oh well. It didn't matter to Whitney.

Then she sort of knew the kid with short dark hair. He was in all Honor classes. He'd tutored her friend Molly one time. But Whitney had never really said anything to him. She turned back around to face the door. She wasn't going to start talking to him again. She sighed boredly.

* * *

Jason raked his fingers through his hair, trying to make it either look spikey, or look flat. It wasn't working either way. No matter what he did to that mane of hair, it was always all over the place. He sighed and gave up as he began to drum his fingers on the table. The blond girl in front of him turned around with her eyebrows up, wearing an extremely annoyed look on her face. 

"Sorry," Jason said, putting his hands in his lap.

She nodded and turned back around, glancing at Drew Stephens. Jason sighed again as he looked around the room. He looked at that freaky statue thing behind the multi-colored hair girl and he raised an eyebrow, wondering who the hell would put something like that in a library.

* * *

Olivia silently twirled her hair around her fingers, looking around at everyone. There was a kid that she'd seen running the track a few days ago, a girl that was in her English class, and another boy that she never saw. She rolled her eyes when the blonde girl made the unidentified kid stop tapping his fingers on the table. Olivia smirked lightly and took a pencil out of her back pocket. She whistled as she made up a beat on the table, banging her head to the music. 

Oh yes, she knew everyone was looking at her. She didn't doubt it for a second. She whistled louder and drummed more enthusiastically, now interpreting a song that she had listened to on the way here this morning. She smirked slightly at the look on thier faces.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" the blonde in the front said.

Olivia stopped.

"Are you trying to be a clone?" Olivia replied, tilting her head slightly.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but the door opened and a tall, black haired guy walked in. He looked up at them all and nodded to the blonde with a smirk. The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shortly after the black haired kid with the iPod walked in, the princible did.

* * *

Richard Vernon stood in front of the five pukes that were his students and he caught an odd sense of remembering something. He looked at Whitney Valance, perfect complection, perfect hair, lots of money. She was this year's Claire Standish. And Drew Stephens...playing nearly every sport this school had. Might as well have been Andrew Clark. Richard's eyes drifted back to Jason Wilkins and he shook his head when he saw Brian Johnston. He watched as Major Wells drifted towards a seat right next to Jason and Richard's blood boiled at the sight of John Bender met his mind's eye. They were only missing one person...Richard looked in the back and nearly fainted at the sight of the crazy-haired girl, smiling quietly. 

"Holy shit..." Richard whispered inaudibly.

Major raised his hand.

"What, Bender? Uh---Sorry, Major." Richard corrected himself. "What is it?" he asked the boy.

"Um...Can I leave?" Major asked with a grin.

Oh yes. He was definetly 2006's Johnathan Bender. Richard sighed.

"No. You're going to sit here until one o'clock and think about what you did, why you did it, and why you're being punished for it." he said in an authoritive voice.

"I told a teacher to fuck himself, I did it because he was being an ass hole, and I'm being punished because he didn't think it was as funny as I did." Major snickered.

"Shut up, Major." Richard said as memories of John Bender flooded in at a frightening speed.

Major chuckled and turned his iPod up. Richard walked forward and held his hand out to the boy. Major looked up at him and then his hand.

"High-five, good buddy." he said, slapping the principal's hand.

"iPod, Major." Richard said sternly.

Major sighed and placed the music player in Richard's hands.

Richard walked back to the front of the room and looked them all over, not being able to hide Claire Standish, Andrew Clark, Brian Johnston, Johnathan Bender, and Alison Reynolds.

"No talking. No leaving this room with out permission from me." Richard said as he walked out. Once out of the room, and in his own office, he sighed. "I'm getting way too old for this," he muttered.

* * *

"What're you in for, brainiac?" Major said after about five minutes of silence.

Everyone looked at him and Jason just shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. Just a big misunderstanding if you ask me." Jason said.

"I did ask you." Major said. "What'd you do? Yell at a teacher for giving you an A instead of an A+?" Major laughed, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"What's your GPA? 3.9? 3.8?" Major asked.

"Why should he have to tell you?" Whitney asked, turning around.

"Because I'm free, white, and American and I deserve to know." Major replied with an eye roll.

"Well, he's free, white, and American, and he has the right not to tell you." Whitney said with a smirk.

"So, brain, what's your GPA?" Major pressed, ignoring Whitney now.

"Umm...3...3.8." Jason said meekly, almost as if he was afraid to not tell him.

"Ahh..." Major said nodding, looking around. "How bout you, blondie?" Major asked the back of Whitney's head.

"I don't have to tell you." she replied with out so much as looking at him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours. And this time I'm not talking about grades." Major grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

Whitney spun around.

"Pig!" she snapped.

"Suck it." Major snorted.

"Not on your life!" she growled.

"Maybe on yours then?" Major asked, tilting his head innocently.

"Fuck off and leave her alone, man." Drew said, turning around.

"Ohh, maybe you'd rather suck his?" Major asked her, pointing to Drew.

"Thats disgusting! I wouldn't touch anyone in the room! I have much higher standards." Whitney said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, then fuck you too." Drew said to Whitney.

"Yah, sorry, I don't take offers." Whitney said, rolling her eyes.

"Thats assuming you do it at all." Major pointed out.

"What I 'do' is none of your business, thanks." she snapped, turning around.

Jason rolled his eyes and Major snickered. Olivia sighed and looked at the four of them. Why did they have to be so damn argumentative? She sighed and Major looked at her.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked.

"What's your GPA? Good? Bad? Neither?" he asked shrugging.

"I don't know." Olivia said after thinking for a while. "Probobly somewhere in the middle, I guess." she shrugged.

"See that? She has no problem telling me." Major said to Whitney again.

"Will you just shut up and stop talking to me?" Whitney groaned.

"I don't have to. I'm fr--"

"Free, white, and American, we get it." Olivia said annoyed.

"Exactly. I can do and say whatever the hell I want." Major said.

"You can't go out in the streets and kill someone." Drew said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I most certainly can. Now, granted, I'd get in trouble, lots of trouble, but I could still do it." Major said with a nod.

"That's retarded." Whitney said, turning around. "Duh, why would you go do something that you knew you'd get in trouble for?" she asked.

"You probobly knew that whatever it was you did to get into detention was wrong and that you were going to get in trouble." Major said.

"That's different. I can't get jailed for----Well, it doesn't matter. I can't get jailed for that. And I didn't realise we'd get caught." Whitney added.

"Well, what'd you do? Get caught in a heated embrace with Sports Star here?" Major said, acting excited.

"Yeah, right." Drew said, rolling his eyes and wrinkling his nose.

"You're disgusting." Whitney said.

"And still, you love it."

"Oh yeah, so much." Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" came a bellow from accross the hall.

Jason, Drew, and Whitney sighed in unison. Olivia giggled and Major snickered at the three. They weren't used to detention. Major was in detention every damn day and Olivia came every once in while. Major looked over to Olivia.

"So what'd you do this time?" he asked her.

"I was skipping class and in the bathroom. They thought I was smoking. I figured it was a lost cause to try to explain to them that there had been two other girls that were smoking. But it was them against me. Them with their perfect lives and me with my dysfuntional one. Mrs. Harett just wanted to blame me for something. She doesn't like me much anyways." Olivia shrugged.

"Hey, blondie." Major said.

Whitney sighed and turned in her seat.

"What?" she said rudely.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you got thrown into detention for?" he asked.

"No. It's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." she said snottily.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" Major said.

"You'll never guess it." she smirked.

"That's not what I asked you...If I guess what you did to get in here, will you tell me I'm right?" Major asked.

Whitney turned around completely so she was facing Major.

"Alright...Start guessing." she said.

"Hmm...Anything to do with sex and or physical contact with the opposite sex?" Major asked.

"No!" Whitney snapped.

"Alright, alright...Yell something rude to a teacher?"

"No. I'm not disrespectful like some people." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay..." Major said, thinking for a moment. "Look up porn on the internet with some of your friends?"

Whitney's jaw nearly hit the ground. Major grinned satisfactorily.

"Didn't think I would guess, eh?" he chuckled. "I watched the whole thing. It was pretty hot watching a group of little princesses look at nudie pictures on a school computer." Major said.

"You were looking at porno?" Drew asked Whitney histerically.

Whitney's face was redder than red and she thought they were going to feel the heat radiating off of it.

"And then when the school got on to see who had been looking at the pictures, they found that it was your account, right?" Jason said, smirking lightly. "Gee, that sucks." he added with a laugh.

"Yeap, shoulda seen the looks on their faces when they saw how big a guy could be." Major said, never breaking eye contact with Whitney.

"Shut up, Major!" Whitney hissed.

"It was like she'd never even seen one in her life, small or big. I thought she was in between jumping for joy and throwing up." he whispered.

"I mean it!" Whitney said, her face growing redder and redder.

"Dude, come on, you had your fun." Drew said, although he couldn't stop from snickering.

"Tell me, blondie, did it make that special place between your thighs nice and wet?" Major whispered, the excitement showing in his eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_SMACK!_

Major steadied himself on the chair and brought his hand to the cheek that Whitney had just slapped. Whitney stood in front of him, her hands in fists at her sides, her breathing as uneven as ever. Her hand burned from the impact, but she ignored it.

"I said shut up." she whispered venomously.

Major jumped up so fast, he knocked the chair down. He was a good four or five inches taller than Whitney and he towered over her. She didn't flinch.

"No body talks to me like that." he whispered, inches from her face.

"Well, then I guess I'm no body because I just did." Whitney replied through clenched teeth.

"God, you're lucky I don't believe in hitting girls." Major whispered.

At that moment, both Drew and Jason were standing in between Whitney and Major. Jason had his hands on Whitney's shoulders and he was ushering her back to her seat. Drew was standing with his hands on Major's chest, holding him back. As Whitney sat down, she shot one last glare at Major before turning around and facing the door again.

"You really are an ass-hole, dude." Drew said as he headed back to his seat. "She told you to shut up." he said as he plopped down into his seat.

"Now you can wear that hand print on your face. Tell everybody some retarded lie about it." Whitney suggested angrily.

"Oh no...I think I'll tell everybody just how mad Whitney Valance was when I told a room full of kids that she was a porn lover." Major said as he sat back down behind her.

She whipped around so fast, he thought her hair might fly off.

"No one would believe you! People in this school adore me, Major. The only people that would believe you would be the people that made me look it up in the first place. And its not like they'd admit to it." she said, comepletely sure. "If everyone in this school had the chance to believe you, or me, who do you honestly think they'd believe first? The low-life, no-money, pathetic scum? Or the high-class, rich---"

"Pathetic bitch?" Olivia finished the sentence, although she was sure that's not what Whitney was going to say.

"Excuse me?" Whitney asked her.

"Pathetic bitch." Olivia nodded slowly. "That's what you were going to say, isn't it?" she asked.

"No, but it's true." Major said.

"What are you talking about? I'm far from pathetic!" Whitney said angrily.

"Do you know what pathetic means, blondie?" Major asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Duh, yeah!" Whitney said, rolling her eyes.

"What does it mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means...well...It means, like...I don't know the exact freaking definition!" she said.

"Pathetic means causing or evoking pity, sympathetic sadnes, sorrow, etc.; pitiful; pitiable; a pathetic letter, a pathetic sight." Olivia said mechanically, her eyes closed tight in concentration. "And you, Whitney Valance," she added opening her eyes. "Are very pitiful and pitiable." she finished.

"Me? I'm pitiable? Look at you! It looks like a color blind seventy-year-old colored your hair." Whitney said.

"Nope. A color loving sixteen-year-old." Olivia said, completely unaffected by Whitney's insult.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Major asked.

"Why are you such an ass?" Drew asked him.

"Why are you such a sports freak?" Jason asked Drew.

"Why aren't any of you individuals?" Olivia asked. "You all fit into a mold of what other people expect you to be. No one expects anything from you, everyone expects the best grades from you, you lose a Lacrosse match and you're screwed, and people expect you to get every single thing you want. God forbid you surprise society."

"I am an individual." Whitney said defiantly.

"You're about as unique as a left thumb nail, tuts." Olivia snorted.


	3. CocaCola Mix Up

Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! Things have been insane lately.

* * *

"Your thumbnail?" Whitney asked confusedly. "What?" 

"Never mind." Olivia said with a grin, shaking her head.

"Ugh, whatever!" Whitney snapped, turning back around to face the front of the room.

"So brainiac, you ever gonna tell us what you're in for?" Major said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Jason said shortly, rolling his eyes at the fact that Major just couldn't let something go.

"Come on, you can tell me. We're buds." Major said, prodding Jason in the ribs with his elbow.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Jason asked exasperatedly.

"Because. I never thought I'd see a guy like you in detention. You must have done something really bad to be in a Saturday detention." Major nodded. "These are for the kids that commited some of the worst crimes. Smoking on school grounds, foul language/disrespect to a teacher, internet misconduct." he added with a smirk in Whitney's direction. "What'd you do?"

"I don't need to tell you. I am also free, white, and American." Jason grinned, using Major's favorite phrase against him.

"Oh, fuck you." Major laughed.

A few minutes later, Vernon walked in, glaring at them all.

"Lunch time." he said scathingly.

"It's only nine o'clock!" Whitney gasped.

"And?"

"And it's been less than three hours since I've eaten! If I eat now, my breakfast won't be fully digested and I'll get fat! Because then my lunch will have to digest too and my body won't get it all digested and the sugar and carbs and junk will go to my hips, my thighs, my stomach, my---oh my God, my _face_!" she squealed, holding her face as if she was afraid that it was suddenly going to bloat.

Vernon sighed and shook his head.

"Look...If you don't eat now, you won't eat until you get home." he snapped, his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket back.

"Fine! I won't." Whitney said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"God, women," Vernon muttered, shaking his head.

Drew chuckled and looked over at Whitney, causing her to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Your seriously that worried about getting fat?" Drew said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh--yeah!" Whitney said in a 'Duh!' sort of voice.

"Glad I'm not a chick." Drew said, shaking his head.

"I don't think she has feathers." Olivia said, glaring at Drew.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Drew said.

"You said you were glad that you weren't a chick. Chicks are baby chickens and they have feathers. Whitney doesn't have any feathers so she isn't a chick. She's a female." Olivia nodded, her brow furrowed in anger.

"Duh...A chick is a girl too." Drew said with a shrug.

"No. A chick is a baby chicken." Olivia said. "But...It's not your fault that you use it as a sexist term."

"I am not sexist!" Drew said at once.

"Alright, enough!" Vernon interupted. "Major, Whitney, go get everybody drinks at the vending machine."

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to pay for everybody to have drinks." Whitney scoffed.

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to tell them all to give you the money." Vernon said with a smirk as Whitney stood up.

Instead of coming back with a reply, Whitney just held her hand out to Drew. He fished around in pockets before putting two crinkled dollar bills in her hand.

"I expect seventy-five cents back." he said warningly.

"Oh yeah, because I'm poor enough to steal a few quarters." Whitney said sarcastically.

She saw Jason hand Major a dollar and a quarter and Major pulled his own money out of his pocket as he walked back to Olivia who showed him her drink that she'd gotten earlier. He turned around and headed out the door, Whitney close behind him.

* * *

"Just flatten it out, moron!" Whitney said angrily as Major tried stuffing one of Drew's dollars into the machine. 

The contraption spit the dollar back out and Major sighed frusteratedly.

"Gimme the damn thing!" Whitney said reaching for it.

Major held it up over his head.

"Gimme gimme never gets!" he said with a smirk as Whitney jumped for it.

Ofcourse, his height gave him quite the advantage.

"Major! Give it to me!" Whitney fumed.

"You want me to give it to you here? In the hall way? Wow, blondie, didn't ever picture you as that type of girl." Major laughed.

"Uh! Shut up!" Whitney said as her face reddened and she punched Major in the shoulder. "Ass hole!" she muttered as she reached for the crinkled up dollar once again. "Just give me the stupid dollar!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"What do I get for it?" Major asked with a dirty grin.

"Whatever you wa----OH!" Whitney roared as her brain registered what Major was talking about.

With every bit of strength she had in her, she pushed his chest and let out a "Ha!" of triumph when he tripped over his own feet and fell on the floor. Whitney bent over and snatched the dollar bill from his hands.

"Perve!" she snapped as she flattened the money out to insert it into the machine. "Ha! See?" she said as the dollar went in and stayed in.

She put in the other bill and pushed the coke button. The sound of coins sliding into the change slot as the bottle hit the compartment where she grabbed it and deposited Jason's money, followed by her money and then she was shoved out of the way, holding the three cokes in her hand with a glare at Major as he put his own money into the slot.

"Jerk!" she said.

"Bitch." he replied as he waited for his coke to come out.

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Ass."

"Slut."

"Fire-crotch!"

"What?"

"Ha! I win!" she said before turning and heading toward the library.

Major couldn't help but watch her hips sway back and forth as she walked.

"Uh! Dude, stop it!" he said, shaking his head as he shoved the money into the machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the library, Jason sighed and leaned his head on his palm. 

"That Major dude's a real ass hole, isn't he?" Drew said, turning to ask Olivia.

Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked. "I don't know anymore about him than you do." she said.

"Oh. Well, I assumed that you guys were friends." Drew said with a shrug.

"Don't assume. It just makes an ass out of you and me." Olivia said, rolling her eyes and sipping from her drink.

"That's funny, where'd you hear that?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, some movie or something." Olivia shrugged.

"Sounds familiar." Drew said, squinting in concentration.

"Mighta been a book." Olivia added as an afterthought, also squinting.

Jason laughed at the pair of them.

"What?" they both asked.

"You guys both do that squinting thing with your eyes when you think." Jason pointed out.

"Do not!" Drew and Olivia said.

"And you even talk together!" Jason laughed.

"Whatever." they both replied, rolling their eyes and turning away from Jason.

"You just--"

"Shut up, Jason!"

"Again!"

"I'm gonna kill you, dude!" Drew said as Olivia groaned,

"My God, shut up!"

"OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" came a loud screech from the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" came an even louder holler.

"Seriously, it was an----AAAH!"

There was the sound of something tearing and then a low grunt.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Whitney's voice gasped.

"Major!" Vernon's voice yelled.

Before long, Jason, Olivia, and Drew were peaking out the door to see Major lying on the floor in a puddle of coke, half of a poster in his hand, the other half hanging off of the bulletin board on the wall next to him. Whitney was standing at his feet, slack jawed, Vernon stood there looking livid.

"Uhh, I think I broke my ass bone." Major groaned as he stood up slowly.

His left side was soaked with coke and his entire back was wet.

"What the hell were you doing?" Vernon snarled, his face almost purple.

"He dropped one of the bottles and it exploded and then he slipped and fell!" Whitney said quickly.

"I'm fucking soaked!" Major spat gesturing to his sopping side.

Whitney snickered and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Major glared and then she lost it, laughing until her face was red.

"You ass." Major said, trying not to laugh himself.


End file.
